User talk:Daughter of Lupa
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi AnnaWiseLAJ, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Isabell Vanessa Kent page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JessiPhan (Talk) 20:59, April 18, 2012 Talk Page Start Welcome! Just a tip, you don't put your character's information on your sorting request, you do it on another page. :) JessiPhan 21:30, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Can She Be Born? Unfortunately, No. It isn't a heredity skill, you have to learn how to morph through a class, and the Animagi one starts on Week 6. Sorry! JessiPhan 11:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think so, I've never heard of one before. I'm just following the Harry Potter wiki and my own knowledge of the series, and It isn't mentioned in the movies or in the books as far as I know. In fact, I believe Tonks metioned that a metamorphagus is, "born, not made," when explaining the difference between a Animagi and a metamorphagus to Harry Potter, and that kinda hints that animagi are taught their abilities. If you put some thought into it, it might be possible, but on the wiki your character would have to be unable to use it or not able to transform correctly or fully. It would be somewhat unfair to the kids taking the classes when there's a first year animagi running around, right. Plus, you have to get registered as a legal animagi on the registation page, and we only allow 5th years to do that. You can still change Isabell's year if you really want to be one! :JessiPhan 21:48, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Supplies Well, head to Ollivander's to get a wand, Flourish and Blotts to get books, Madame Malkins to get robes and such, then either Magical Menagerie or Eeylops Owl Emporium to get an animal if you want one. You can also get quidditch supplies from Quality Quidditch Supplies and joke stuff from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. However, the only things you really NEED are a wand and robes, as everything else is optional, but could be useful. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:44, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Anna, I did't know you joined. Well, Welcome to Dumbledore army role-play wiki. If you need help you may ask me. Anyway, did you get my owl on hogwarts roleplay wiki. Thats great anna, so that means you may not have your wolf forum on Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki Hey, Anna! How are you? Do you wanna roleplay? 14:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Um...maybe in the future, 'cos I have twins already. So, who/where? 14:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Anna/ Are you here? Do you want to roleplay? 15:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Coding & Roleplay OK, I have two characters, Auvrea and Balthildle East. You can pick. Also, would you like me to code all your character pages? 15:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes Please, AuvreaHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Great! So, where? 15:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) you pickHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The Library? 15:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) OK, IDM who you use. Posted. 15:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Twins Actually, I already have a lot of ideas for Mazie's family. I would like Mazie to be friends with your characters, and I might like to make twin characters in the future, but I don't want to make Mazie a twin. Eievie 01:06, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to have twin character? Eievie 02:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Making twin characters sounds like a lot of fun! It was a great idea, it's just that I have Mazie's family mapped out already and a twin for her wouldn't fit. But some other twin characters sounds good! Eievie 13:43, April 23, 2012 (UTC) yes. What should their names be? Eievie 13:57, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. What cute name! Should we start them out as first years or older?Eievie 14:10, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, now we need to work out their history. Do you want to go on chat? Eievie 14:17, April 23, 2012 (UTC) thats ok, we can figure it out on our talk-pages Eievie 14:25, April 23, 2012 (UTC) What's Lupa's personally like? Eievie 14:40, April 23, 2012 (UTC) That's ok with me. Were they each raised by one parent, or were they both raised by the same parent? If they have so much Greek mythology in their names, should they have some Greek heritage? And can I make up Artemis's personally? Eievie 14:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) How old were they when they were seperated? Eievie 15:14, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Could Artemis have a last name that sounds more Greek than Wilde, maybe Vasilakis? Lupa Harmony Grace is sorted into Gryffindor Hey, Anna, I will create her dad, it would be good if we should check with Eievie. I have to go soon anyway. I hope you all right with this merge. Happily as users got to keep their rights. If you have any questions about this merge or general anything you may ask me. I am still admin on this site. So if you need help I would be happy to give it. I am so happy with this merge. At first I hated it but now I love it. Both of the wiki smashed together makes the most epic wiki ever. Is there any thing I need to know about her dad I think you should sort Lupa because she is your character. Eievie 22:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) What should Artmis's last name be? It dosn't have to be Vasilakis, I just used it to get her sorted, and you can change your chacarter's name 1 time. Eievie 23:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't exactly understand what you said? Do you mean keep her last name Vasilakis? And on your page you said said she was raised in Rome in Greece, and Rome is in Italy. Eievie 23:29, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand. Should Artemis's last name be Grace or Vasilakis? They could live in another Greek city, but Italy and Greece are pretty close together. Also, Lupa is a Roman goddess, so it would make since. Eievie 23:54, April 23, 2012 (UTC) So her last name would be Vasilakis? And can I change Artemis's part of that history a little? Eievie 00:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm back and chu wanna make twins? Silver Love 02:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love I'm really sorry no she's my favorite character I had since I started.... Silver Love 11:56, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love OMGs Thanks u!! *hugs and gives a cookie* Hmm and what should the twins be called mines Chelsea :) Silver Love 12:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Anna, and i fix Love's page and have a look at her page. Love Chance Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 12:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) It's okay what chu twin name? Silver Love 12:16, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love and thanks and how bout chu twin name? Silv Um I'm trying to make a new start!! Silver Love 12:24, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Yea it's cute :) Silver Love 12:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Oh, Right Yeah, So is there a picture in mind?? I'm not going to be on for a few days. Bye. Eievie 02:25, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, nevermind, things have changes. Sorry. Eievie 03:17, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Mackynzie's Picture I know she has the same photo,I'll change it soon. Just doing some jobs and then I will create him Talk Bubbles So, instead of creating a seperate template for each character, we try to create a single template for the user, then use a multi-bubble template for the characters. For an example, see mine: Template:Bond_em7. I have all my talk bubbles there, and select different ones depending on who I'm rping. If it would be possible, I would like yours structured the same way. If you need help doing that, let me know, and I can set it up for you. I'll just need to know what templates you currently have. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :I had to undo the edit you made on my talk page, as it added a bunch of extra spaces. I"m not sure what you meant to put there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Give me about 10 minutes to create the new template, and then if you'll start using that one instead, I'll go back through and modify all your old posts with the old template, then eventually get rid of your old templates. So, give me 10 mins to set your new one up, then I'll post here with where it is, and how to use it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:44, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, you have a lot of characters. I don't know how you rp them all. Anyway, I created your template, and I'm going to post here how to use the template, and test them at the same time to make sure everything works correctly, since that's a lot of code. Anyway, ypu'll use them like this: Here's the example, and my test to make sure they'll all working properly.: Please use these new ones, so you don't create more of the old ones for me to go through and delete. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:18, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, what was wrong with the way I had your template and such set up? As long as you use the template, I'm fine with it, just wondering why you made changes, and possibly seeing if there was a simpler way to do what you wanted done. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, I just wanted to make sure you got it working for you. If you need any more help, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Pic hi anna how did you get the pic by the cherries name on there talk bubble? Dduffurg ' 15:33, April 26, 2012 (UTC) No the house crest picture 'Dduffurg ''' 15:37, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I could, and I did for Artemis, but for the rest of them, I really prefer not having the spells on their pages. Eievie 23:33, April 27, 2012 (UTC) RE Of course its okay to change your username. Link: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username [[User:Speedysnitch| '''Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, sorry. Eievie 23:41, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Well thats a question you can ask yourself. Remember if you want to change your username you can only change it once so make a wise choice. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:47, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Nicknames: Lupa or DoL. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 04:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Name Changeee!!!! Wow, Anna!!!!, Why the name change!!!!!! I think the name is good, Lupa. Wanna RP Sometime?? Yes! But don't they have seprate houses, in Rome and Athens? Eievie 17:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm still working on it, but I'm trying. Eievie 23:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry, I can't make him. I got a lot of things to do with Mythology Kicking off and everything Hai, yea, this is Ctas :D What'sNewOwlz? 16:06, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! How are you then>? What'sNewOwlz? 16:12, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Look at: this for more info. What'sNewOwlz? 16:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I understand, No one ever take my username from me, but there is another username as Anna Jackson. that not why. i relize i did bad thing at camphalfblood roleplay wiki as godmodding, and role playing as god, and my username use it against me and my heart. So i have relize i did bad things like Xena did when she is evil and dark and bad warrior princess. So ichange my username into User:Daughter of Lupa, and ichange and i not bad or evil or dark person. Also I cant use my username any,more becuase my mom dont like it because it have my three letter of my real name: LAJ. My patron is Wolf.Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 16:39, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Aww, poor you...wait, how old are you? What'sNewOwlz? 16:48, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay If you want we can rp with Bell and Cade on Cade's page now... Can I rp Anna Grace? (Artemis and Lupa's slytherin sister if I am correct...) how old is she in relatin to lupa and artemis?? Look, Anna your lucky there is a Animagus class. As there was no class in the books. Look, Anna with the metamorpheous turning into animal well, Jk Rowling has said in the books that they can not turn into animals. We do not change the words of Jk Rowling. Please keep to what we have said. Sorting Talk Bubble Template I fixed the code in your newest template, and fixed your posts at the quidditch match. Check those if you want to see how to use it correctly. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey! you should probably go to Artemis' page and read Anna and Artemis' rp ther, then continue the lupa-anna rp on Anna's page. You'll get it more when you read the rp. just a headsup. I don't think all of them need to be rped by someone... I mean, we don't want to expand the family too much, do we? If we just get their dad (which football is taking care of, right?), their mom, and maybe Alexander, we should be good. I know Ivy Snape is good, if she's willing we could have her do Hanna... I really don't think we need all of those characters rped, because most of the ones you mentioned are extremely minor role that will only be used once or twice..... That's fine. If we ever really need one of those character for something, then we can ask one of those people :) I gave my first ever warning to this user. I am handling it